Tal vez encontramos el amor justo donde estamos
by Hanyaa
Summary: Hak y Yona se encuentran por las noches mientras todos duermen. Todo era rutinario hasta que un día se rompe la rutina.


**_¡Hola! ¿Que tal? Vuelvo al ataque después de mucho tiempo con otro one-shot y esta vez de Akatsuki no Yona._**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mizuho Kusanagi yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi entretenimiento. Está inspirado en la canci´n Thinking Out Loud de Ed Sheeran (se las recomiendo)._**

**_Ahora sin más ¡A leer!_**

_**Tal vez encontramos el amor justo donde estamos  
**_  
Está en ese estado, ése cuando te falta sólo un segundo para caer en un profundo y reparador sueño, justo cuándo siente que alguien sacude levemente su brazo y por acto reflejo se pone en guardia inmediatamente todavía sin abrir los ojos.

Está listo para despotricar en contra de quien quiera que fuera su desafortunado despertador humano (detesta que interrumpan ése momento en particular de su sueño) cuándo reconoce una familiar melena roja.  
Al instante se siente un estúpido por olvidarse de aquello.  
Ella sólo lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa y comienza su camino hacia la espesura del bosque.  
Hak solo la sigue sin decir nada. Se detiene a unos pocos metros del lugar en el que se ha acomodado la princesa.  
Cuatrocientas flechas son las que ha tirado. Sus manos, ya callosas, ni siquiera le duelen.  
Deja su arco a un costado y se acerca a él para luego sentarse juntos en el frío suelo.

Se abrazan fuertemente y Yona se acomoda sobre el regazo de Hak como ya es costumbre.  
Solo que ahora algo es diferente...  
Se había vuelto una rutina desde que ella lo descubrió espiándola durante una de sus prácticas nocturnas con el arco.  
Se sentía quebrada por dentro. Miles de sentimientos retorciéndose tanto que ya no podía siquiera discernir uno de otro.  
Su padre no era el gran rey que ella pensaba. No podía entender como en su afán de preservar la paz había dejado a tantas personas abandonadas, enfermas y en la ruina.

Le resultaba tristemente irónico cómo esa paz que tan tercamente defendía había traído tanta infelicidad al pueblo que se suponía debía proteger.  
Nadie extrañaría al tonto rey Il y ella lo entendía. Estaba segura que estando en otra posición también lo odiaría.  
Pero era su padre y era tan difícil escuchar todas las quejas hacia él. Lo único que le había quedado después de su muerte era el orgullo de ser la hija de quien, en su ignorancia ella creía, era el mejor rey de todos los tiempos. Y ahora la realidad le había golpeado tan fuerte arrebatándole ese orgullo falso.  
Haciendo tan difícil soportar el llanto y el dolor que, al ver a su amigo de la infancia ahí parado dispuesto a consolarla, no pudo resistirse.  
Era egoísta, sí. Egoísta por haber dejado que Hak viera su dolor y obligarle a cargar con una parte de él.  
Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba ese sentimiento de seguridad y amor que él le provocaba.  
Así que sin pensarlo borró cualquier distancia entre ellos para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Y lloró. No hubo gritos ni gemidos de dolor, tan sólo había surcos de lágrimas que caían sin parar de sus ojos violáceos y un leve temblor en su cuerpo a causa del llanto.  
Él sólo la abrazó sin decir ni una sola palabra. De todas formas no había nada que puediera decir y era mejor así.  
Ahora se entienden sin necesidad de palabras.

Su comunicación es mediante el habla durante el día pero en la noche cuándo solo son ellos dos y Yona no puede aguantar más el dolor que camufla con sonrisas y palabras amables mientras el sol reina en el cielo, todo se reduce a abrazos largos y besos cariñosos en su pelo rojo como la sangre por parte de Hak y abrazos más fuertes por parte de Yona cuándo siente que ya no puede aguantar por más tiempo los gritos de angustia que pujan por salir de su garganta.  
Por eso esta vez es diferente.  
La princesa no está llorando ni parece tener ganas de hacerlo.  
Por qué no lo hace, eso Hak no lo comprende. Tampoco entiende porque ella está mirándolo de esa manera tan avergonzada y con un tinte de duda tal vez, no sabe el porqué de ese poderoso rubor en sus mejillas y definitivamente no entra en su campo de comprensión el que ella esté besándolo en este instante.  
De todas formas no le importa.  
Solo la apega un poco más a su cuerpo y responde a su beso de forma tranquila y dulce. No quiere asustarla. No quiere que se aleje. Desea permanecer en ese momento por siempre, le gustaría que ella no se arrepintiera por la mañana.  
Y quizás sus deseos se cumplan.  
Puede que Yona después de todo lo que ha pasado se dé cuenta de que siente algo más que amistad por Hak, a lo mejor ya lo haya descubierto.  
Porque después de todo, tal vez encontramos el amor justo donde estamos.

_**Es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como ya el escribir esta pequeña historia. Pido si pueden dejar un rewiew expresando su opinión. Desde ya muchas gracias.**_

_** ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
